


Pocky

by Starsofgallifrey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Eating Together, Fluff, Gay, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nygmobblepot, Picking Up, adorable as shit fluff okay, ed being a sweet boyfriend, nygmobblepotweek, oswald liking chocolate way too much, pocky, the fluffiest, the gayest fluff, wow ella u can write something other than smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsofgallifrey/pseuds/Starsofgallifrey
Summary: Oswald comes home to find Edward snacking on a chocolate covered treat, and wants in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy NygmobblepotWeek!!! Day 2: Fluff

Three weeks into their romantic relationship and almost more than two years of their friendship, Oswald thought he had seen it all with Ed. He knew what to expect upon arriving home to their shared apartment. He knew what to expect at night when they were getting ready to shut off the lights and warm up in each other’s arms. Oswald knew what food Ed ate, his hobbies, his strange little quirks he had come to love. Nothing surprised him at this point.

 

That was until Oswald came home from work, exhausted, to find Ed eating out of a bright red box. It was labeled “pocky” unlike the energy bars or the cereal boxes he always found Ed snacking on midday. Oswald shut the door, and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead, earning him a small affectionate rumbling from his lover’s throat. 

  
“What are you eating?” Oswald asked, craning his neck to see the contents of the box. Ed looked up at him with a smug expression painting his features. The Penguin hated when he did that; it implied he was deciding to be a know-it-all today. 

 

“Nothing you can have,” Ed replied, extending a long arm away from his partner tauntingly. Oswald rolled his eyes and started to remove his suit jacket to hang it up in their closet. 

 

“Probably nothing I’d like anyway.” 

 

“It has chocolate,” Ed added. Oswald stopped loosening his tie. He had a weakness for chocolate, and Ed knew it. The bastard.

 

Oswald decided he would play his game, and strolled back over to where Ed was sitting once his tie was off. He pouted dramatically. “You won’t give me any, Eddie?”

 

If Ed was going to use his weakness for chocolate as a factor in this game of theirs, then Oswald was going to use Ed’s weakness of being called by sweet nicknames, specifically  _ Eddie _ . “Eddie please,” he elongates the vowels of the sentence in a begging manner. Ed gives him a dirty look, but holds his ground. 

 

“No.” Oswald let out a sigh. He would have to use other methods.

 

He runs a smooth hand over Ed’s shoulder and grips tight as he circles around, mounting himself in Ed’s lap. Oswald had never been this upfront with him during the three weeks they had been together. The most they had done so far was kiss, perhaps the occasional make out session on the couch, but they were taking it slow. Oswald wasn't beside using his own body as a bribe to his boyfriend. “Are you sure there’s nothing I could do that would change your mind?” he asks in a whisper, leaning close to his partner’s face.

 

Ed’s eyes bulge, his pupils blown wide. Good, he caught him off guard. 

 

Ed lovingly wraps his arms around Oswald’s waist, keeping him in place. He smiles at Oswald and doesn’t have to lean too far forward to kiss him. His Penguin hums happily on his lips, cupping Ed’s neck with large hands. The taller man tastes like chocolate, and Oswald licks into his mouth to taste more. God, he _loved_ chocolate. It almost tasted as good as Ed himself.

 

Ed pulls back with restraint. “Not yet, Oswald. I haven’t agreed to giving you one of these,” he shakes the box and the chocolate covered crackers rustle against each other. Oswald whined in the back of his throat, pushing against Ed’s structured chest defiantly. 

 

“You can have one of these on  _ one _ condition.”

 

Oswald nods vigorously, eyeing the red box again. There was also the fact he hadn’t eaten for hours. He was one to easily get hungry. 

 

“We’re going to play the Pocky game, and you have to follow my lead and mine alone,” Ed said in a whisper. He pulls out one stick that’s half covered in chocolate, and of course he turns the chocolate end towards his own mouth. Oswald gives him a quizzical look so he’s forced to explain himself. “The Pocky game,” Ed repeated like Oswald was somehow suddenly going to get it.

 

Oswald blinked multiple times in a row, and Ed knew this meant he was confused but unable to admit it.

 

“The Pocky game is when two people hold a stick of Pocky in their mouth and slowly eat down to the middle until they’re...well you get the gist,” Ed finishes with a smile reveling in the blush creeping to his partner’s freckled cheeks. “But _my_ version,” Ed snakes his hands down to grip firmly at Oswald’s hips. He feels his partner tense as he digs his fingers into his sides. “You can’t take a bigger bite at your end than I do at mine. Understand?” 

 

The ex mayor narrowed his eyes, knowing exactly what game Ed was playing at. “Fine. It’s a deal.”

 

He waited as Ed inserted the tip of the cracker end inside of his lovers mouth, and bit his own chocolate end. Ed slid his hands softly up and down the small of Oswald’s back, keeping him close as he inches his teeth barely a centimeter down the stick. 

 

Oswald gave him a blank stare to convey his annoyance.  _ This is going to take forever _ . Ed wasn’t aiding his frustrations by smirking, and slightly tickling the sides of his stomach until he was squirming in his lap. Ed inched down again, a few more centimeters and bit off his end, keeping his pink lips locked on so he didn’t lose the stick. Oswald repeated this motions, and now he could almost feel Ed’s breath inches away from his own.

 

The bird felt a whine emit from the back of his throat. He couldn’t take much more of this. He was either going to end up losing the game to eat more chocolate, or to take the chance to surprise-kiss Edward. And he  _ hated _ losing games. 

 

Ed moved down more again, but this time perhaps less than a centimeter. Now Oswald was at the end of his line. He hated losing, but he also hated not getting what he wanted even more, especially when it was being offered to him in the moment.

 

Oswald leaned forward until he reached a good portion of the chocolate and bit it off harshly, crumbs falling to both their laps. Ed dropped the small piece he still had in his mouth from his teeth in shock as Oswald reared forward and captured his lips in a kiss. 

 

The Penguin hugged his arms around him, melding into his thin frame as they continued to kiss softly. This was what Oswald truly wanted day in and day out. To be held, loved, kissed like this from the love of his life. 

 

Ed broke off the kiss for a moment, so they could both catch a breath. “You broke the rules of the game,” Ed says blankly. 

 

“I did,” Oswald answers back. “What are you going to do about it?”

 

Ed raises an eyebrow. He had never been taunted by Oswald while he was sitting right in his lap. He smiled warmly, showing his teeth. “What do you  _ want _ me to do about it?”   
  


“Whatever pleases you Mr. Nygma,” Oswald smirks uses his nimble fingers to search for the buttons of Ed’s shirt. “Anything,” he adds in a whisper. Ed grins and presses one hand firmly on his lover’s back and the other under the meat of his ass. Oswald yelps as he lifts him up. 

 

“E-Ed!” He finds himself giggling as he’s lifted into the air. He throws his arms and legs around Ed to hold himself up while Ed kisses him, grinning against his lips, and spins him around. “Ed stop, you’re going to drop me! I must be so heavy…” 

 

Ed kisses down his neck. “Don’t you dare say that. You’re nowhere near it.” Oswald allows himself to be kissed and complimented, burying his face in the crook of Edward’s neck to hide his embarrassment. The record player in the back of their shared apartment plays soft old music with the occasional saxophone solo, and the atmosphere around them makes Oswald feel an overwhelming warmth in the pit of his stomach. 

 

He laughs as he’s set gently down flat on his back on their couch, Ed awkwardly climbing on top of him, to kiss him. Oswald’s legs slide down Ed’s thighs and he relishes the chocolate taste of his boyfriend. “I love you,” Oswald says when Ed leans up to kiss his brow. 

 

“I love you more,” he feels Ed’s hot breath against his cheek now. Oswald rolls his eyes and pushes him back playfully with his forehead.

 

“You’re always trying to one-up me.” 

 

“Always,” Ed replies, with a choked out laugh. “Yes, always.”


End file.
